Home for Christmas
by cloloveswah
Summary: A little like last year's Advent Calendar, it gets updated everyday and is all Xmas'y. Based on the very few series 7 spoilers :
1. Chapter 1

**Home for Christmas**

_Hey guys! Do you remember the Advent Calendar fic I did last year? Well this is gonna be the same thing but it needed a new name hehe! It's kinda based around spoilers for series seven (not that there's been that many hehe!)_

Danny took a deep breath, one that filled his lungs with African air, a feeling he loved and would never tire off. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes, taking in the landscape around him. Leopards Den – his home. He sighed except it didn't feel like home, not now, not anymore. It wasn't the fact it was now all one lot along with Mara or even the intrusion of Ed Lynch and his not so controllable, highly frustrating wife Fiona, it was the fact his wife wasn't here. Alice, his beautiful wife was stuck in England whilst he tried to fix this mess. Charlotte was with her too... his step-daughter. A little girl he loved with every inch of his heart. He felt dire and somewhat familiar thoughts consume him. He'd been feeling like this a lot. Depression wasn't exactly his style but he pined for her; she was his wife; pregnant wife at that.

She'd been back to Africa. Two weeks after she left she accompanied Caroline and Olivia home and also brought Danny some other news. Leopard's Den was on the market. At first the family had been ecstatic cutting Alice's sentence off before she could end. Eventually she did end though and in ending her sentence she brought another piece of more devastating and complicated news. Leopards Den was for sale with Mara. It had halted the celebrations. Thankfully however, they met Ed and struck up a deal with him. This time it was Dup, Danny and Alice in partnership. That had meant the world to Danny and indeed Alice. That they shared part of the house. However, it hadn't been safe or indeed ready for Alice to stay. As much as it pained Danny to admit it, until the house was fixed and everything had tided over, she and Charlotte were better off in the UK. They had a baby to think about and Alice needed to be where she could be safe, out of danger and have instant, high quality medical attention. They'd agreed on one thing... Danny would fly out for the birth of the baby and stay with her if he didn't get Leopards Den sorted out first.

Since then the pair had been in constant communication. Phone calls every night via Georgina who almost always had to chaperone the pair as though they were a Prince and Princess coating each other for the first time – not in fact the married couple they were. Danny always looked forward to hearing her voice and she felt very much the same. Although she did miss him... as much as he missed her. She'd been so needy during her pregnancy; she'd loved having Danny close and catering to her every need but now... now she was going cold turkey and it was killing her.

Danny rolled his shoulders; they were so tense. He'd been working stupidly hard, trying to take his mind off the depressing thoughts that were eating at him. His life was a landslide; going downhill. The worst of it was over but now he had the excruciating climb all the way back up to the top. The place he was at when Alice was here. He shook his head and began to walk up to the house.

He frowned as he heard laughing coming from the living room; he decided to go and investigate. As he opened the door, the scene he saw shocked him into freezing and standing still. He could see the tree he and Alice bought last year fully decorated; even the star on top. Alice had chosen all of that. He could see all the decorations up and all the little teddies out and about. Rosie turned around and walked forward slightly.

"Dad?" Rosie asked as everyone stared at him. His face was blank; his eyes elsewhere with distance.

"No..." Danny murmured, "I..."

"I don't get it..." Ed spoke up, "It's Christmas decorations."

"That's the damn problem! None of you ever get it!" Danny shouted, he took a shaky breath and walked towards the tree touched it gently. He could see Alice's huge, beaming grin in his mind as she argued that this tree was the perfect height. "Alice always used to do the decorations. She loved Christmas. Always wanted to give you all an amazing Christmas... she's so selfless. She chose this tree." He was speaking so softly, Rosie and Liv felt tears spring to their eyes but worry plagued their minds. "We had so much fun putting it up... then she decorated the animal hospital. We had the best Christmas ever." Danny sighed before walking out of the room and straight into his own, locking the door.

"Dad!" Rosie shouted as she and Liv ran after him, both sighed as they heard the lock click before walking further down the hall. They glanced at the advent calendars on the walls. Her Dad's was untouched... Dup's day one and every other day's chocolate was gone.

"This isn't good Rosie." Liv commented, her voice quiet. "He's going crazy."

"I know..." Rosie murmured, "Look, we'll call Alice."

"What can she do?" Liv whispered, "She's the cure..."

"Exactly." Rosie shrugged. "Come on."

The girls went into the study and dialled in a familiar number. Both let out a sigh of relief as they heard a sultry and confident Scottish accent come over the loudspeaker. They'd not been looking forward to getting Georgina out of the way.

"Alice!" Rosie and Liv exclaimed together.

"Hey you two, everything ok?" Alice asked, a tone of delight evident.

"We're ok..." They murmured, "How's you and Charlie?"

"Surviving." Alice admitted, "Anyway... what's we're ok really mean. Is it Danny?"

"Alice we don't know what to do with him." Rosie sighed before remaining silent.

"Why what's he done?" Alice laughed, when she didn't hear any returning laugh she stopped. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just... going weird Alice. We're worried about him. He's all quiet and withdrawn, working way too hard. Then earlier... with the Christmas tree..."

"How long has this been going on for?" Alice asked, sensing they'd been keeping this from her.

"Ages." Liv admitted, "It got better for a bit when Rosie came..."

"You should have just told me immediately!" Alice exclaimed, "I've probably not been helping matters... seriously, oh God."

"We didn't want to worry you..." Liv mumbled, her tone apologetic.

"No, no! I know you didn't..." Alice quickly covered, "It's just some of the things I've said to him won't have helped. Look, the best thing you can do is try and make things normal for him and give him a bit of light."

"We thought decorating might help..." Rosie admitted, "But it didn't... He just realised how much he missed you. You know, memories..."

"Just..." Alice was lost for words, what could she do to help the girls, to help them console her husband? "I don't know anymore... I don't know why I'm trying to offer advice except for that I love you all. But in reality, I miss him just as much and no matter what people do or say... it doesn't help."

"I get it." Rosie consoled Alice, she could hear the emotion and pain in her step-mothers voice. "I'm used to it."

"Still no advance with Max?" Alice asked softly.

"Nope." Rosie sighed, "But oh do I have some gossip for you about Liv and Thabo!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Liv shrieked paling as Rosie and Alice giggled mercilessly.

"Rosie... you HAVE to now!" Alice exclaimed.

The laughter rippled through them as Rosie began to spill gossip and Liv protested, trying to prove her innocence (which was non-existent). However, no matter how much they laughed, neither of the three parties felt any form of happiness... or Christmas feeling... they had a deep feeling that Christmas this year was going to suck!


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you told Alice..." Liv murmured grumpily the next day as she and Rosie walked through the bush, guns in their hands as they went on the look-out for an injured zebra.

"She needed cheering up... even if that was at your expense!" Rosie added cheekily, "Come on, it's Alice!"

"She's our step-mother!" Liv exclaimed, "Seriously if Thabo finds out!"

"You're the one who went Ann Summers love!" Rosie laughed, she went silent before bursting out into laughter once more.

"What?" Liv grunted, obviously frustrated and embarrassed by her step-sister's antics.

"I imagined Thabo as Santa... you know with you as Mrs Claus and everythin'." Rosie giggled as Liv hit her before storming on ahead.

"Let's find your damn zebra... next time I'm staying with Danny!"

Rosie simply laughed and followed Liv, she knew she shouldn't but winding Liv up had always been so easy and oh so much fun!

(x)

Danny sighed as he threw a bale of straw down; he swiftly pulled a knife out of his pocket, knowingly breaking the strings with one smooth swipe of the sharp, silver blade. He quickly pulled them away, throwing them in the bin and shaking all the separate slices all around the pen. As he worked he heard the door open; however he ignored it, uninterested.

"Danny..." Fiona said by means of greeting him before walking up to Ed who was in the office doing paperwork. Danny cursed under his breath slightly as they began their sickly affections. One minute they were on, next off, then they hated each other then they loved each other. He shook his head and cursed once more as he heard the phone ringing. "Danny." He spun to see Fiona walking to him.

"I'll guy whoever it is back." Danny said.

"Sure?" Fiona asked.

"I'm busy." He snapped.

"Ok... I'll tell her. Yeh... Alice, Danny says..."

Before Fiona had even finished her sentence Danny had grabbed the phone out of her hand. She smiled before walking back to the office, grabbing Ed's hand and dragging him out.

"Alice!" Danny breathed, excitement, love and passion rushing through him.

"Hey... Thought you were busy." Alice teased gently, her voice soft.

"Not when you're involved." Danny promised as he moved to sit on the operating table. "How are you? Bump? Charlie."

"Charlie's great, you know what she's like these days, full of confidence." Alice smiled proudly,

"Like someone else I know." Danny intercepted, Alice smiled.

"Bump is getting huge! Seriously... if they come out a midget!" She laughed as she heard Danny sheepishly laughing too, "You will laugh! And as for me... I'm missing you – like hell."

"I miss you too... more and more so each day." Danny sighed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alice told him gently, "And that's why I've made a decision."

"What?" Danny asked, his eyes beginning to fill. Hearing Alice say she loved him... He heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm coming back to Africa. This baby is being born in Africa." Alice told him, a determined tone to her voice. Danny was speechless as one lone tear fell. His throat felt so tight and constricted with emotion, he couldn't speak. "Say something... please." Alice pleaded, her voice cracked.

"I...Alice... You..." He breathed before laughing, "You're amazing."

"I dunno when I'll be able to leave... there'll be Charlie's school to sort and stuff..." Alice trailed off, she heard Charlotte come in through the front door and smiled, home from school and didn't she and Georgina know it.

"Alice... you don't know what this had done for me." His voice cracked, "I love you."

"I know, but I love you more!" Alice beamed, "Anyway. How's your day been sweetheart?"

"Busy as usual, and yours?" Danny asked.

"Lazy." Alice admitted, "I have literally led here eating warm bread, full of butter watching a succession of ITV programmes... Lorraine, Jezza, This Mornings, Loose Women... I even packed in some Antiques Roadshow!"

"Antiques Roadshow?" Danny spat in disgust, "Alice Trevanion I'm in shock!"

"Cheap as chips Danny!" Alice exclaimed, "Wait a minute, Charlie, what are you doing with that... box thing."

"It's the Christmas tree!" Charlotte exclaimed throwing it down on the floor... "Geeeeorgina!"

"Don't throw things on the floor Charlie!" Alice scolded in vain, she sighed as she ran off. "Decorating time in the mansion!"

"I'm surprised she's not hiring people to do it!" Danny laughed, "Oooh you're name is being called!"

"Don't make me go, do not make me go!" Alice pleaded with him, "She will put me through hell!"

"Some of us have work to do sweetheart!" Danny said sweetly, "Look I'll text you... maybe even Skype you later... if I can get Liv to set it up."

"Is she with Rosie?" Alice asked quickly.

"Yes." Danny replied unsurely.

"She'll be glad of the rescue... trust me! Don't ask there's too much!" Alice smiled, "Anyway, gotta run."

"Take care, be careful. Love you."

"You too, no being superman! Love you more. Bye Danny."

"Bye love." Danny sighed before putting the phone down. He placed it back in the office and smiled. He felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time. God, he loved her!

(x)

Later that evening when everything was done (including the zebra which Rosie and Liv had found), the whole household were sat out on the veranda. Thabo was talking to Rosie about the zebra, Liv also listening. Ed and Fiona were watching the wildebeest and Caroline, Dup and Nomsa were conversing by the edge. Danny glanced around... the house was now covered in fairy lights, Caroline had gone a little over the top this year but Danny didn't mind. It was Christmas after all.

"Liv." Danny cleared his throat.

"Yeh?" She asked smiling.

"Please could you get Skype going for me... you know what I'm like with your laptop!"

"Useless!" Liv joked, "Nah sure, come on!"

Danny grinned and followed her as she walked into her room and pulled out her Mac. A present off her Dad to try and get her to come back to England. Like that had worked... free Mac for Liv! She looked at him,

"Where you wanna Skype?" Liv asked him. When he shrugged she grumbled, "You're room."

"Ok." Danny smiled happily.

All too soon Liv had set up and he was involved in a conversation with Alice, Charlotte and Georgina. He felt a Christmas feeing consume him as he saw all the decorations around them and their happy smiling faces. Maybe Christmas would be ok... maybe.

**A/N – I know it's mainly dialogue but it's kinda needed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was wandering through the busy city centre streets, delving in and out of shops. She already had an armful of bags and she was at present determined to fill the other arm. She was Christmas shopping (well, part of it was for Christmas) and she had a lot to buy. She sighed, this was times when Danny came in handy, usually she didn't carry one thing as he insisted! That reminded her she had to buy her beloved husband something. She'd bought him some odd bits and bats but she hadn't a clue what to buy him as a main present. She glanced around, Piccadilly only remained interesting for so long! She fished around quickly for her Oyster card, withdrawing it quickly as she made her way down to the Tube.

It wasn't long before she'd found her way onto a train. She'd always loved the Tube; when she and Danny had been on honeymoon she'd nagged him to go on it at every opportunity. She wished Leopards Den had one! Would make shopping a doddle! She smiled to herself, resting one hand on her bump as she imagined them getting a Tube to go see an animal. In her dreams!

Eventually, after a quick change at Oxford Circus, she exited Notting Hill Gate. She smiled, her favourite part of London! She'd dragged Danny up here too. God, he'd been good on honeymoon! He didn't complain once about her dragging him all over shopping and thinking back she had kept him waiting for quite a while sometimes! Not believing his opinion all that often either! She sighed, she missed him a lot. More so now it was the festive season. They did so much together around this time of year. Presents, Wrapping, Decorating, Celebrating. She sighed as she made her way to Portobello Road. Christmas decorations were everywhere, people were all festive and full of cheer. She wished she was. She was trying for everyone but everyone needed to be selfish sometimes right?

She sighed, shaking her head before delving into the heaving markets, hoping to find something unique.

(x)

Danny was sat with Liv and Thabo talking to them, well more ranting. Skype had failed and cut out on his and Alice's conversation and it had not turned back on. He'd done nothing but moan about it which in turn had made Liv moan all day too! Now they were locked in a conversation about what was going to happen.

"Well... if Alice is coming back to have the baby here... why doesn't she just come back like straight away?" Thabo asked, "This place is... liveable in."

"Liveable in isn't always good enough Thabo." Liv sighed, "But it would be awesome to have her home for Christmas. I miss her."

"Me too." Danny replied, "I wish I'd just bought a house sometimes. Somewhere nice."

"You know Alice doesn't blame you." Liv reassured him, touching his hand, "She wanted you to get this place back."

"Ed owns half of it." Danny grumbled.

"Not for long." Thabo reminded Danny. "You can't be that far off?"

"No... we're not." Danny smiled, "I was hoping to try and sell some jewellery. I have a lot of gold about me which I don't wear all that much."

"If Dup would grow up..." Liv muttered.

"Liv..." Danny warned.

"Anyway, any ideas what to get Alice for Christmas?" Danny asked, "I know I nag you each year Liv..."

"You mean each occasion!" Liv laughed, "Come on, get your gold. We'll go shopping." She smiled before standing up and rushing into the house.

"Girls and shopping..." Danny muttered.

"It gets worse at Christmas" Thabo agreed as the men walked in together grumbling about women and their tendencies.

(x)

Alice let out a sigh of relief as she dropped the bags in her room. She'd been subject to twenty questions with the ever suspicious Georgina who had thrown in a lecture on pregnancy for good measure. She quickly hid Charlotte's away in the lockable wardrobe – she knew her daughter – before making her way back down the stairs. She saw Georgina at the bottom, hands on hips; Alice gulped, she was in trouble!

"What would Danny say about all those bags?" Georgina asked, "I'm sure he wouldn't approve of you carrying all those!"

"Georgina... I still have to do normal things despite the fact I'm pregnant. I still have a family who need presents and I need to make the most of London whilst I can!" Alice protested, she walked through to the living room as Georgina followed her. Alice smiled as she took it all in. It was so regal, elegant, posh! All her decorations were traditional and very, very expensive. Charlotte was sat watching a Christmas movie on Georgina's personal cinema (well, very large TV), she smiled as she saw her Mum, moving over slightly and allowing her mother to sit next to her.

"Hey Mum." Charlotte smiled as Alice wrapped an arm around her daughter, Charlotte leaned into her slightly.

"Hey, what's this?" Alice asked her, twiddling some of Charlotte's hair between her fingers.

"Dunno, it's about a guy who's gotta look after the woman cos she's part of a massive court case. It only just started." Charlotte shrugged, "It looks good."

"It does." Alice agreed as both fell into a comfortable silence.

Meanwhile Georgina smiled and hurried off to her study. Those two had a very special bond and she couldn't help but admire it. She began to look around for her paperwork. It was then she noticed some foreign paperwork...definitely not her own! She picked it up... flights to South Africa from Heathrow? She turned to the door. Heathrow to Cape Town information. Georgina frowned, why Cape Town? Why not Jo'burg or Tambo International?

**A/N- I know this isn't very xmas'y yet but it will get more Christmassy :)**

**Thanks to all who are reviewing :')**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice placed the phone down with a sigh and sat back into the oversized, leather chair that resided in Georgina's study. She'd just booked her plane tickets back from Heathrow. She'd made a decision to go via Cape Town. Not only was it cheaper that way, it would also allow her to go and see a certain young man. He too needed to go home for Christmas! Now she had to call him and make some... slightly altered arrangements. She quickly flicked through her phone, looking for the number she needed, before tapping it into Georgina's ancient yet still usable phone. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar South African tone.

"Hey Max."

"Alice! How are you?" Max asked politely.

"Fine thanks, how about you?" Alice replied softly.

"Good thank you very much!" Max grinned,

"Great, listen Max. I'm going back to Africa on the 10th December, but I could only get a flight to Cape Town..."

"Alice of course you can stay here the night!" Max laughed cutting her off, "There's loadsa room."

"That's great but I was kinda gonna hope..." Alice began, playing dumb.

"I would take you up?" Max finished, "Alice... if this is so I'll..."

"Well yeh, but you know, there's no plan to it. If I could go to Jo'burg..."

"Yeh I know... I suppose I have to listen to Rosie's explanation at some point."

"Stay for Christmas!" Alice pleaded, "It'd be nice to have nearly all the family back home."

"I'll think about it. Now when's your flight get in, you're darling step-son in law will pick you up and chauffeur you to your accommodation." Max beamed, using his aren't I so charming tone."

"One in the afternoon! And that tone works on no-one but Rosie!" Alice laughed, "Anyway, I suppose you're busy so I'll let you get off. Thanks a lot Max!"

"You're welcome. See you and Charlie soon." Max replied before the phone went dead.

Alice smiled, she was going home and she could not wait!

(x)

"Are you sure this is it?" Danny asked Liv as they embarked on day two of Christmas shopping.

"Yes! Jesus Christ, I hope you aren't like this with Alice..." Liv drawled as he put the said perfume into the basket.

"Alice usually doesn't give me choice." Danny admitted, "I just carry things."

"Good idea!" Liv grinned throwing the basket into his arms. "Right, now to complete Alice's hamper! You do spoil her!"

"She deserves it!" Danny grinned, "But, I really need to go to the bank."

"Why?" Liv asked as they passed a aisle full of ladies gifts, an aisle she wanted and also found more appropriate.

"Because, I need to talk someone to check stuff." Danny explained blasé. Liv frowned, no way was she being stuck in a bank with him and a finance manager. "If you wanna stay here, I'll leave you some money. You know where the bank is when you're done."

"Thank you!" Liv beamed, smiling sweetly as he handed over the money. He quickly kissed her forehead before dashing off. Liv smirked slightly, he was full of beans! Ever since Alice had said she'd be coming back he'd been gradually getting worse but today he was very excitable. She began to wander down the aisle, picking odd bits up. She smirked as she saw a box of 'After Dinner Willies', she picked them up, Rosie would see the funny side of those! She gasped as she saw the perfect gift for Alice. She quickly picked it up, rushing over to the attendant to personalise it! She couldn't wait for Alice to open this!

(x)

"Georgina." Alice broke the silence that was lingering in the kitchen. Alice was sat at the table as Georgina cooked dinner. She'd been hoping to get her alone all day but Charlotte or one of her many employees kept getting in the way.

"Alice?" Georgina asked as she continued chopping potatoes.

"I'm really grateful for all you've done for me and Charlie. It's been really good of you..."

"But you're heading back to South Africa. Yes dear I know." Georgina smiled,

"How?" Alice began, confused. Why did Georgina always find out her secrets? Was she that bad at hiding them? She found out about her and Danny so easily too all those years back.

"You left your paperwork in my study." Georgina smiled, "Why via Cape Town?"

"Cheaper." Alice said quickly, Georgina turned round, "So Max has no choice but to go to Leopards Den... but it is cheaper too!"

"Does Danny know yet?"

"No. I was hoping to surprise him! I'm gonna text Liv though and let her know, she'll get it." Alice smiled as she grabbed her phone.

"Ok." Georgina smiled, "At least I can send my Christmas presents off with you!"

Alice simply laughed as she hit send on her phone.

(x)

Liv was stood at the counter paying when she heard the familiar Marimba tone of her iPhone. A message! She smiled as she saw it was off Alice. She quickly grabbed her numerous bags and thanked the assistant before reading it.

'_Hi Liv, hope you're ok. I got something to tell you ;) xxx'_

Liv frowned slightly, she was intrigued!

'**Hey, all's good, you? TELL ME! Xxx'**

It was seconds later when she received an essay back off Alice.

'_I'm going to be home for Christmas! Though gonna go via Cape Town and get Max. Gonna surprise you all! Well, everyone else! But you know what I'm like, need to tell someone or I'll burst! So please don't tell Danny hehe! Tickets booked, get to CT on 11__th__. See you soon! Miss you xxx'_

'**OMG! As if! Can't wait, that's like... 6 days away! Secret's safe but OMG! I love you Alice! See you soon! Xxxxx'**

Liv continued to text Alice as she walked to the bank. She couldn't wait to get on the phone to her! This was going to be awesome!

**A/N- Hope you like ;') Sorry it's a bit poopy... It's kind of a filler t'night! **


	5. Chapter 5

Thabo and Liv were sat cross legged on her bed. Both were wrapping up their Christmas presents whilst conversing very quietly about Alice returning. Thabo was pleased Alice was returning so soon; if only to see a smile on Liv's face. He liked Alice and had a great deal of time and respect for her; she'd always been there for him and he was grateful of that.

"Alice is gonna love this." Thabo smiled picking up her present. Liv nodded and handed him a small box and a lot of tissue paper. "I know, wrap it well cos it's breakable." He drawled before she could open her mouth. Both smirked slightly as he got to work.

"Danny is gonna love her returning... it's the best Christmas present she could ever give him." Liv murmured as she pushed Evan's presents to one side and picked up Dup's.

"Yup..." Thabo agreed as he wrote the tag for Alice's present, his usual scruffy scrawl getting ever so slightly neater. "Oh! That just reminded me..."

"What?" Liv frowned,

"We can give them the album for Christmas... well when we make it." Thabo grinned, "Wanna go town when we've finished up these? I might even buy you dinner." He teased with a wink.

"It sounded appealing until you said dinner." Liv teased back, "But I'll take pity on you."

"Pity?" Thabo exclaimed smiling, "Oh that's it, McD's for you!"

"I look forward to my chicken nuggets." Liv winked, patting his knee gently and standing up. Thabo simply grinned dumbly. He had the best girlfriend ever!

(x)

Danny walked through the animal hospital glancing in the cages as he passed them. He was hoping to have a word with Ed. He'd been to the bank and settled a few affairs and also had a word with his financial manager. He had enough. Now all he needed to do was speak to Ed. He gathered that this would go well, Ed had always preferred Mara to Leopards Den.

"Ed..." Danny smiled as he noticed his rival sat at the desk.

"Hello Danny." Ed replied, "What's up?"

"Not a lot it's just... look, you don't like Leopards Den, you've always preferred Mara..."

"And you want to split the two up again." Ed finished, "The problem is Danny as much as it would make a lovely present for Alice, I need money off you... I lose my job, quite a large amount of land. I'd have to set up a new practise and that would be all rivalry."

"And for such a reason I have the money in place. With your go-ahead I can get in touch with Alice..." Danny gestured onwards, "Anyway... you and Fiona were talking about eloping... extra money would come in helpful."

"Hmm... sit down. Let's talk." Ed said, watching as Danny took a seat. Both men began to form a plan, arguing their points vividly.

(x)

"Charlotte?" Alice asked knocking on her daughter's door, she heard a muffled come in and so she entered, closing the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey Mum." Charlotte smiled continuing to draw on her notepad. Alice moved to sit next to her, she looked over at what she was drawing and smiled as she noticed a very well drawn lion.

"That's a great picture you know." Alice complimented, "You got a talent there."

"Thanks." Charlotte mumbled, shrugging off her mother's praise. Alice smirked slightly; Charlotte reminded her of someone she knew... herself!

"I came to tell you something..." Alice told her. She waited as Charlotte put her notepad and pencil under her bed, "We're going home."

"Home? As in Leopards Den?" Charlotte exclaimed gasping.

"Leopards Den." Alice promised, "We're going setting off late on the 9th and arriving on the 10th in Cape Town. Max is gonna take us home... hopefully."

"YES!" Charlotte shouted, her grin wide and shining, she wrapped her arms around her Mum gently yet tightly at the same time. Alice laughed, a huge grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. She held her tightly. "Thanks Mum." Charlotte whispered as she pulled away.

"There's no need to thank me... I'm just glad your pleased." Alice smiled, "So, how about we get started on some packing! Oh by the way, it's a surprise, only Liv and no doubt Thabo know!"

"Awesome!" Charlotte grinned, pulling her suitcase out and opening it wide.

Alice sighed, feeling lighter and happy. Seeing her daughter so animated was amazing.

(x)

"I knew you wouldn't make me have chicken nuggets." Liv grinned as Thabo pulled out a chair for her at one of Jo'burgs finest Italian's. He winked before sitting down opposite her, placing all the bags under the table.

"I knew you wouldn't just go shopping and buy one thing! Seriously Liv!" Thabo moaned, "My poor arms!"

"You're meant to carry my bags, it's your purpose in life." Liv smiled grabbing a menu. "Ahh... spag bol... they do a mean one here!"

"Spag bol?" Thabo repeated in disgust, "I'm gonna go for a pizza though... oh do you have some disgusting British slang for that too?"

"Oh hold on, just now... just now, means literally like now... not in a while. Your slang is stupid!"

"It's not as stupid as yours! Reyt? What's reyt?" Thabo asked, both stuck their tongues out at each other. They enjoyed an easy banter. Neither were serious and both respected the other's culture but this banter always made them smile.

"Whatever, oh look waiter!" Liv beamed as she noticed a young and rather good looking man making his way over. As he asked them their orders and drinks, Liv was quick to announce her order first. Thabo rolled his eyes slightly before drawling his order out too. As the man walked off with a smile, Liv sighed...

"Liv... your eyes should only be for me!" Thabo announced, pretending to be hurt and offended.

"But Thabo they are..." Liv grinned, "Cos baby, all I want for Christmas is you..." She sang with a wide grin as Thabo laughed, squeezing her hands. He couldn't wait for Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice frowned slightly as she received yet another text off Danny asking her if she was coming on Skype. She shook her head and text him for what felt like the hundredth time yes, the laptop was loading. She didn't quite understand what on Earth could be so urgent that it required her direct and utter most attention but either way she knew unless she went on now he would not let it go and she'd be annoyed all day! Something had obviously excited him; he'd never been able to hide his excitement and passion for anything. The extremities could set his complexion into a blaze or a smile to occupy his face. His eyes and eyebrows gave everything away about him – if you could read them of course.

The minute she was logged in, a video call came up. Alice rolled her eyes, he'd obviously been waiting with his finger hovering over the button! She clicked accept and waited, smiling as he appeared.

"Alice! Hello!" Danny beamed. Alice smiled back at him, waving. He was sat out on the veranda alone. She was envious of his sunshine! Outside it was typical wintery England, full of frost and ice!

"Hey! So come on Mr Urgency..." Alice teased, "What is so important?"

"Well... I just wanted to say I love you." Danny smiled sweetly.

"As sweet as that is... and as much as I love you... if that's all you have to say you are going to get your ass kicked the minute I get back to Africa." Alice warned him, her 'look' well and truly on.

"Ok, ok! I was just being a charming husband... I have some news for you!" Danny beamed, "News you shall love..."

"I kinda got that... I want to know what the news is!" Alice giggled excitably. She was bouncing slightly; he was always like this when something really good was happening.

"Well, I spoke to Ed. He's willing to split Mara and Leopards Den with him taking Mara." Danny told her, "But obviously he'd require some money from us to cover his losses and costs. With him losing his job etc. I see where he's coming from..."

"As do I, what about Dup?" Alice enquired.

"He's more than happy. I think we've resolved it." Danny explained, referring to their earlier fall-out.

"Good... well it sounds fantastic." Alice beamed.

"So you're good for us to go ahead, I mean, I spoke to our finance manager and we can afford it. I've transferred some money into our joint account from mine and with the existing..." Danny gestured onwards, "We're good to go."

"That's brilliant! Go sort it Danny!" Alice laughed, "I'll keep phone handy, I can't exactly come authorise it if they start..."

"Oh god, I know, stupid policy or what?" Danny chuckled, "I'll speak to you tonight anyway, sooner we get the ball rolling the better!"

"Yes! Go! Sort it out! I love you." Alice smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too, talk to you later." Danny smiled before both waved and signed off.

Alice put her laptop away before jumping up, smiling to herself. She placed a hand on her rounded bump, rubbing gently. She sighed before putting her coat, scarf and hat on and going outside. She walked over the frosted grass lightly.

"We're going home." She whispered as a robin caught her eye causing her to smile with joy. Life was on the up.

(x)

"Some great times were spent in here." Rosie smiled as she made her way behind the bar. Buhle was run off her feet and with Dup and Fatani out Christmas shopping she needed all the help she could get.

"I bet." Buhle winked, "Thanks for helping out."

"It's not a problem." Rosie smiled before looking to the next customer, "Yes please."

Danny walked into the bar, almost immediately spotting Ed and making his way over to him. He'd been to the bank and all was in order. All they needed was paperwork sorting and some legally binding documents and they were sorted.

"It's going ahead." Danny smiled as he reached Ed, "Alice is happy, the bank is happy."

"We're all happy." Ed smiled, "We should keep in some partnership though Danny. No wars between Mara and Leopards Den. Co-operation is key."

"Of course." Danny grinned as the men shook hands, "I'll buy you a drink."

"Good man." Ed said as Danny walked over to the bar. He was shocked to see Rosie serving. He'd not seen her doing anything remotely like bar work (not that she did a right lot anyway) in years. She smiled at him as he made his way over.

"You? Behind a bar?" Danny teased.

"Buhle needs help... probably therapy later too. Fatani and Dup are Christmas shopping." Rosie said, mocking a wince.

"Ouch, 2 beers love and whatever you're having." Danny smiled, watching her as she expectedly made her way around the bar, "You remind me of Alice sometimes!" He chuckled, "She knows her way round a bar."

"Yeh, she worked in a few at uni didn't she?" Rosie asked placing his beers on the bar and taking his money off him, "She's a legend to drink with. Seriously, Alice's hen party, best party I've ever had! Dad, she can be wild! I see why she had her full on get drunk hen party 2 days before and then a light 'freedom' party the night before. Party animal!"

"Tell me about." He laughed picking up Ed's bottle, "I'll be back in a second."

He soon returned and Rosie continued talking to him, leaning on the bar casually, playing with the tinsel.

"I heard a lot about that hen party." Danny chuckled, "Bar tops needed cleaning afterwards apparently?"

"Alice started it." Rosie protested.

"You ended it."

"Dancing on the bar is fun... when really drunk..." Rosie giggled.

"You weren't here one Christmas. Oh God, Rosie. She almost drank Dup under the table!" Danny laughed, "Then professed her undying love for me stood on a bale of hay." He laughed, "She's brilliant. Can't wait for her to come home though no drinking for the next 18 years I guess!"

Rosie laughed, "Yeh... what you doing about Charlotte's Christmas?"

"Dunno." Danny sighed, taking a swig from his bottle, "It's an awkward one..."

"Yeh... still, last day to send stuff is the 14th so you got time yet!" Rosie smiled, "I've told everyone I'll take the stuff on the 14th so..."

"Sure thing." Danny smiled, "I got most her stuff."

"See everyone is done for me! But Max... but..."

"You and Max will sort this out." Danny promised her, "I'm not proud of what you've done but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." Rosie grinned.

"No problem, I'm gonna go nag Liv and Thabo for a bit... go see how awkward I can make them!"

"Get some mistletoe Dad." Rosie laughed, her laughter increasing as Danny winked and pulled a strand off the bar. She shook her head, Alice had made him merciless!

A/N- bit of a filler again, it'll get better when Alice comes back ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte sighed as she sat on the wooden gate that opened up into Georgina's extensive stable yard and paddock area. The musk of horses and haylage lingered in the otherwise crisp, clean air. She pushed her scarf further up around her neck as she observed the scene around her. It was beautiful, magical, unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. It was so clean. It was untouched but for her own footprints and a few others that had been made in the early hours by the workers. It was all a pure white; innocent despite its coldness. It was soft yet at the same time hard to touch. Charlotte finally had her first glimpse of snow.

Stupid really; she was Scottish, she should have seen snow... she should have seen ice. But she was only Scottish because she was born there, because her Mum was. In her heart she was South African. Her nationality was South African. She considered herself South African. Yes, she was proud, ever so proud of her Scottish heritage but that was all it was. She'd never lived there – well not any time she could remember anyway. She didn't have any form of accent – not even a light twang that with one trip could come raging back. She'd lived and grown up in the sunny plains of Africa. Experienced the true extremities of weather, from merciless storms to blistering heat, she'd experienced it. She was thankful to her Mum for that. She couldn't imagine life over here, without Africa, without wild animals, without such beautiful culture, weather and people. Everything here was tiny, everything there was huge.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up and saw her Mum, all wrapped up like an Eskimo from the north pole making her way over to her. She smiled and jumped down off the gate, meeting her Mum half way.

"What you doing out here? You'll be freezing!" Alice said though no scold or tone was to her voice.

"It's snow Mum, I've never seen it." Charlotte explained as Alice wrapped an arm around her, "It's all so... magical in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her softly as she stopped by a wall, picking up a bit of snow in her gloved hand and squashing it into a ball.

"It's all peaceful and quiet. Snow brings that." Charlotte commented, "Usually everything is hectic, rushed and the weather just creates a dirty diversion in some way shape or form. Yet when it snows, it stops all that doesn't it? Everything gets done quicker because people either want to escape to the warmth or enjoy it whilst it lasts. Despite the fact everyone still runs round like headless chickens, it's quieter because people see the accidents that rushing causes and all these people decide against it. It brings everything to a standstill... no fighting, no arguing, no rushing and most of all everyone comes together."

Alice shocked by how deep her daughter thought gave her a gentle squeeze. In so many ways Charlotte was right. Although she was young and didn't understand the full adult world and how hard it was on the country and its people for everything to stand still, her daughter made a lot of sense. Snow did bring about a change in society. People moaned about it yes, but it made everything quieter and everyone seemed so much happier.

"Though if they think this is bad they should try one of our storms!" Charlotte added causing Alice to laugh.

"Aye, they should." Alice chuckled kissing her daughter gently on the crown of her head, "Come on, inside, we'll get some breakfast then we'll make a snowman? You can find someone else to pelt with snowballs!"

"Georgina?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Number one target darling daughter." Alice winked as both mother and daughter began to laugh, making their way into Georgina's warm, festive home.

(x)

A mess. That's all Caroline could see as she wandered into her room... with her husband plonked quite neatly in the middle of that mess. She rolled her eyes.

"CAROLINE! I could still be wrapping your presents... though I'm not." Dup said waving his arms around manically.

"If that's your idea of wrapping we have issues. Anders, I told you not to wrap all the presents!" Caroline scolded him.

"I've hidden yours! So don't try saying they all need re-wrapping cos you won't see your present."

"They don't need re-wrapping Anders they simply need wrapping!" Caroline exclaimed, "Look at the state of them!"

It was true, they were all quite a mess and certainly not neat. Bits of paper were strewed all around the room, cello tape occupied every inch of Dup, the bed and most of the presents. Tags were hanging limply off the terribly wrapped, peeking presents and bows were stuck everywhere except on the presents.

"Why don't we do it together?" Caroline suggested taking a seat on the bed and glancing at the presents. Dup simply nodded with a grunt – Caroline smiled, she'd take that as a yes!

**A/N – Short chapter but added a bit of Cupe in! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – First of all I'd like to apologise for the lack of update yesterday, was just a wee bit busy and 4x4's died :'( Not a good time to die... it's rather snowy outside... ie. Blizzard... oops.**

**Anyhoo! 2 updates today :')**

Alice was in her room packing; neatly folding all of her many clothes away into her trusty, brown suitcase. The battered old thing had done some mileage with her, seen some great places – and some not so great ones. It held so many memories, both good and bad. Alice sighed as she placed her final pair of jeans in there. She seemed to have gained a lot more!

She picked up her mother's necklace, opening the box Danny had found for her to put it in, she touched it softly. It meant so much to her, so very much. She believed beyond everything that this has saved Danny's life, it had been his lucky charm, her mother had looked out for him, took care of him. She smiled; Danny had always liked her putting that way though counter argued it was because she had been his silver lining. She closed the box gently; she'd soon be back in his arms... not that he knew that. She could not wait to see his face! Those green eyes... that smile... Alice felt weak at the knees jut thinking of him.

Shaking her head, she began to place the necklace away in a side pocket when she felt another box. She frowned, she hadn't left a box in here? Had she? She withdrew it gently and gasped as she saw a familiar, blue box. One she had opened twice... one that should have only been opened once.

"My engagement ring..." She whispered to herself as she opened the box. She frowned as she saw a piece of folded up paper; that definitely hadn't been in there and she most certainly had not packed it. She took the ring out and placed it on her finger; she'd made the decision to only wear her wedding ring due to her hectic job. She tended to wear it whenever she went out anywhere but for everyday use it was near impossible. She cherished it though; she truly did. She picked up the folded paper and began to read it.

'_My dearest Alice,_

_I'm gathering you will find this sooner or later... probably when you're packing to come back. You're probably wondering how on Earth I managed to get this in your suitcase... well, let's just say your daughter is a gem! _

_I found this whilst going through some other stuff and almost immediately the pain intensified. I realised just how much I missed you, just how much I needed you. You're more than just my wife Alice, you're my best friend as well as my lover, you're more than just my co-worker, you're my partner through life as well. It feels strange, not having you about. Not having you by my side all day, every day. _

_I don't want to go on and on, I know that will only upset you... I don't want to do that. I just want to let you know I care, I love you, I belong with you. I want you to know I am thinking of you..._

_See you soon, for if you're reading this, I know that we'll be seeing each other again soon._

_All my love forever,_

_Danny xxxxxxxx'_

Alice removed her hand away from where it had been clasped over her mouth and began to wipe her eyes. That letter... it was so simple yet so, so beautiful. She sniffled, grabbing a tissue of the side and wiping her eyes. He knew how to make her cry! She smiled, she did have the best husband in the entire world. He may not always be the most romantic of men, or always say the right thing. He did have some awful habits (but so did she) and he could be as stubborn as a mule, but it was these little things he did that made all the difference, that made him her perfection. The small gesture, which he probably did as something very natural, had made such a difference and meant so much to her.

Now she had a dilemma how to thank him, not to seemed so... ungrateful! She needed a plan... she needed someone on the inside. She smirked, Liv! But then, what could she get Liv to do? It was then she had an idea... what if she could trick him into thinking she was a guest? Get him to come out and greet her as a guest! She smirked and text Liv quickly, telling her to answer the phone as though she was a guest.

Five minutes later and they were both on the phone.

"So for three nights?" Liv asked as Danny walked past.

"Longer actually." Alice smirked, "Thanks for doing this..."

"Yes, of course. So what name is that please?" Liv asked, a hidden message within.

"Mrs Trevent." Alice told her,

"Mrs Trevent." Liv repeated, "Ok, so that's all sorted, we look forward to receiving you on the 11th!"

"Thank you Liv, I'll ring you later, love you!"

"And you! Goodbye!" Liv said professionally and cheerily. She placed the phone down to see Danny staring at her expectantly, "Late guest booking." She smiled, "Arriving on the 11th at about eleven am, could you greet her though?"

"Yeh sure..." Danny agreed, "Who is it?"

"Woman called Mrs Trevent..." Liv smiled, "She booked two rooms, said her step-son always had liked this place."

"Been before I guess." Danny smiled, "That's what we need!"

"Yup." Liv smiled, "So you will greet? Do NOT let them down! In fact, why don't you and Rosie greet them, then neither of you try saying you're scared..."

"Ok! Ok!" Danny laughed, "Anyway, I'm going to do the animals... I can't believe Rosie has decorated... I thought with Alice away we'd gotten away with it!"

"Never!" Liv beamed, "Anyway go on! Shoo!"

Danny grinned dumbly... everything was getting back to normal finally! Now all he needed to make it perfect was his beautiful wife back.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte was checking and re-checking her bag. She knew it was fully packed but for a few clothes she could wear tomorrow and of course her toiletries. Her Mum had nagged her to finish all her packing instantly and so she had decided she better had. They were setting off in the early hours and her Mum wanted everything sorted and in order. Charlotte, satisfied she had completed her packing moved to over to the window. She was leaving one grand place for another grand place... yet both were so very different. One was home.

"Charlotte? Sweetie you done?"

Charlotte turned to see her Mum stood at her door. She smiled nodding. Her Mum looked beautiful at the minute. She always looked beautiful... she was a beautiful woman naturally, but she was glowing and the smile on her face obviously at the prospect of going home had just added that final, magical touch.

"Come on then... let's go eat..." Alice suggested, waiting for Charlotte to make her way over to her before both leisurely made their way down the stairs. Charlotte glanced across to her Mum...

"Mum... do you think it'll be different?" Charlotte asked her, looking at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Alice enquired, confused by her daughter's open question.

"Well... the house... the atmosphere." Charlotte expanded, "Like... will it be as happy?"

"Happier." Alice added, "The house may be altered slightly, no doubt it will be, but the atmosphere should be happier. We have no problems anymore."

"But there's always a new one around the corner." Charlotte sighed, "Think about our time there... it's one thing after another."

"That's true... but it makes us stronger Charlotte. It makes us who we are." Alice smiled squeezing her hand, "Just concentrate on being excited."

"I am excited!" Charlotte giggled, "I'm not gonna ask you if you are..." Charlotte muttered a tone of mocking disgust to her voice.

"What on Earth could you mean?" Alice asked playing dumb and continuing the joking...

"Oh Danny... Danny!" Charlotte mocked complete with the Scottish accent, "Cue parents running into each other's arms and having some frankly disgusting sloppy public displays of affection..."

"Aww... and one day you'll fall in love and feel the same way." Alice grinned, gently taking her cheek and shaking it as though she was an annoying Aunt. "And Mummy will laugh and remember you're disgust and embarrass you by getting the baby pictures out... my beautiful Pineapple."

"You wouldn't dare..." Charlotte exclaimed in horror.

"Mummy will always dare... she who dares wins! Ask Danny!" Alice beamed, "Ahh... come on! Smile... or I might take a picture of you scowling to show him too..."

"You are so annoying..."

"Brilliant isn't it?" Alice beamed knowing full well how she was frustrating her daughter.

"Why do I like you?"

"Because everyone does!" Alice replied quickly,

"Everyone?" Charlotte asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone who has sense." Alice corrected with a wink as they reached the dining room, "Right come on let's sit down... remember, thank you's..."

Charlotte grumbled... her Mum seemed to think she had no manners! As if! Her Mum was manners obsessed!

(x)

Rosie rolled her shoulders as she and her Dad walked up from the animal hospital. They'd had a busy day at it but everything seemed ok now. They were finally done and could relax. She gathered her Dad would be running off soon to ring Alice. It was after all their nightly ritual. She sighed... she missed Max so much... it was then she realised maybe her Dad could help her.

"Dad..." Rosie asked him stopping in her tracks. He stopped turning to face her, "How do you cope with it? You know the pain of missing Alice?"

"In all honesty?" Danny asked, "I don't cope. It's got better... but if I didn't speak to her every day I think I'd die. That contact keeps me going... the pictures of her keep me going..." He stopped and lifted his ring, his love-lorn eyes falling to his golden ring, "This ring keeps me going... she placed it there."

Rosie looked at her own ring... Max put that there but it was just a piece of metal... wasn't it?

"It's what she gave to me... to show me how much she loves me. It's like a symbol of her promise to me." He took the ring off, "Look..." He murmured offering her sight of the inside something he'd never shown anyone, "Read it."

Rosie squinted slightly, but soon made it out, "A prescindere dove vai ricorda sempre ti amo?" Rosie looked up at him, "Great if you can actually speak Italian Dad..."

"Wherever you go always remember I love you is it's literal translation." Danny smiled, "She has Sempre credere una cosa che ti amo on the inside of hers... that's means, always believe one thing I love you."

"That's nice... adds meaning." Rosie smiled, "It's nice you have the date on the ring too and you're initials."

Danny nodded, "Little things help Rosie. It doesn't take the pain away but it helps... Find something that makes you feel close to Max. For me, it's a ring and a photograph and one very special animal..." He looked over to the giraffe copy, "It could be something completely different for you... either way though, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dad." Rosie smiled giving him a gentle squeeze before continuing to walk into the house. Her Dad always knew exactly what to say.

**A/N – So tomorrow Alice/Charlie get back to Africa!**


	10. Chapter 10

Max locked the car quickly before putting his sunglasses on and casually walking into the airport. He looked around and smiled as he noticed a McDonalds, thank God for small mercies! Today was roasting hot; a typical summer's day. Cape Town had had quite a lot of rain but the weather was making up for its former failures! He quickly ordered a coke, receiving it in record time, before making is way over to where he needed to be.

He glanced up towards a board, well the flight had landed and they were apparently all getting off the plane. He rolled his shoulders and moved to lean against a wall, lazily sipping his drink. He frowned as he noticed a young girl staring at him; he shrugged at her; he hated attention. She giggled and stood up rushing over to him.

"Hey! I'm Maisy, what's your name?" She asked excitedly.

"Max..." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"Who you waiting for?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids and placing her hand on his arm.

Max quickly snapped his arm away, his eyes fuelled with anger, "My mother in law..." He snapped, "Which means I'm married, which means off limits to YOU!"

The girl stood back, seemingly shocked he was married, he didn't even look old enough! She began to back away.

"I'm sorry... I just umm... I'll just uh..."

As she stammered and stuttered Max stood up tall, he could see two very familiar faces coming, he grinned and completely ignoring the girl pushed past her and made his way over. The girl spun confused and watched in complete and utter bewilderment. Max however was far too focussed on Alice and Charlotte. He grinned as he saw them, waving frantically.

"Max!" Alice beamed dropping her bags to embrace him. He grinned and kissed her cheek politely, hugging her back. "It's great to see you!"

"You too!" Max grinned, "And you too." He smiled, leaning down and pulling Charlotte too him, kissing the top of her head gently. "Good flight?" He asked as he picked up Alice's bags and Charlotte's heavy one.

"Yeh was surprisingly good! And Max, you don't have to carry our bags." Alice told him as he shook his head,

"Of course I do! Come on, we'll grab you guys some dinner at the bar and then we best be setting off..." Max announced checking his watch.

"Max, I was thinking I don't mind driving some you know... it is 14 hours..." Alice commented as they all began to walk.

"Nah, it's fine." Max promised her, "I'll stop half way and..."

"Swap." Alice told him, "At least for an hour!"

"Fine... one hour." Max relented, Alice had not changed, she did not back down! No one could ever win! "Charlotte you'll be my witness won't you?"

"I will!" She grinned, she'd always loved Max and had always had a tendency to latch onto him. He was amazing with her though; he'd always been great with kids.

"Ahh... yes... the ganging up!" Alice laughed, it was then she noticed a girl staring at them, "Max... do you know her?"

He spun and noticed the same girl staring at them. He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and signalled her over.

"What?" He asked the minute she got to him, "Do you want a picture or something?"

"Max." Alice warned,

"She cannot possibly be your mother in law." She stated.

"Well yes actually she can." Max argued angrily, "Now is that all?"

"She's too young..."

"No... it's just a case of she has natural beauty... shame we aren't all graced with it... goodbye." Max announced and spun. Alice watched him shaking her head as Charlie trotted off after him giggling, she turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry, he's just missing his wife, Rosie. They're as bad as each other." She murmured before walking off and following him out. Rosie and Max had to sort this out! Her final statement to the girl was nothing but true!

(x)

Danny watched Liv with interest as she bounced around Leopards Den tidying up. She was either up to something, trying to get in the good books or had taken something. Liv was overly happy and she did not tidy – not for no man! She was humming too... what had happened to his daughter?

"Hello Danny..." She grinned as she spotted him before bursting into a rendition of 'Let it Snow'. Danny with a puckered brow smirked slightly; what the hell? It was summer in Africa it was NEVER going to snow not in one million years.

"Hello Olivia." He replied slightly unsurely with confusion, shock and a slight amount of worry. He frowned as he noticed Thabo walking through seemingly unfazed by Liv's happiness.

"What?" Thabo asked as he felt Danny's eyes glued to him.

"Are you not at all concerned?" Danny asked.

"No." Thabo replied, "She's just um... happy." He replied shiftily... "I hope."

"It's nearly Christmas!" Olivia grinned, "And listen to Livvie, it's gonna rock!"

Danny raised his hands and shook his head and walked out; he didn't believe this Christmas could eve rock but he was not getting involved there! Liv had been drinking... she must have been!

(x)

Alice was looking around Max's bar with wide eyes, this place was amazing! It was a step up from the one he'd left behind! Everything was modern, swish and designer. His staff were all dressed smartly as was he and there was generally a great buzz and atmosphere to the place.

"Here you go." He grinned as he placed a few drinks down on the table, "What do you think?" He asked gesturing around.

"Max, it's gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed,

"It's well cool!" Charlotte beamed, Alice smirked at her 'well' added in, Britain had altered her ever so slightly!

"Thanks! Rosie helped design it..." He smiled before it quickly dropped, his head dropping with it. Alice quickly placed her hand across the table and onto his.

"You'll sort this out Max." Alice promised him, "You're both stubborn but there's something more important than that..."

"What?" Max asked,

"You both love each other." Alice told him, "More adore one another."

"What would you do?" Max asked, "If you were in my position?"

"Kick Danny's ass." Alice admitted, "In all seriousness? I'd have probably gone off on one... like you, but I wouldn't have made him suffer for too long – every time I try that I suffer anyway – then I'd have spoken to him. We're both stubborn too but communication is key. It would take a lot of talking but y'know... we'd get there. You will too." She smiled, "And I'd have made Danny grovel too but I'm a woman... it's what we do."

"Don't I know it!" Max laughed, "I'm just gonna talk to a few of the guys and to Thaps; he's running the bar for me."

Alice nodded and turned to Charlotte. She inhaled deeply; boy was she glad to be back in Africa!

**A/N- Tomorrow Alice arrives home with Max!**


	11. Chapter 11

Max gently nudged Alice's shoulder, smirking slightly as she grumbled, moodily waking up and turning to him. He didn't say a word but signalled with one hand out of the window. Alice turned slowly, her eyes widening, her lips parting into a huge grin as she took in her surroundings, it was 11.02am and they were on the road to Leopards Den. She gasped; home. Her eyes filled slightly; she was actually home.

"I'm not even there yet and I'm ready to cry!" Alice exclaimed to Max who began to laugh softly,

"You're pregnant, it's allowed!" He beamed, "Think, five minutes and you see everyone..."

"Danny." Charlotte intercepted cheekily, "Oh and Rosie..." She giggled making kissy sounds in his ear as he simply laughed.

Alice clapped as she saw the sign to Leopards Den; it hadn't been moved at all but it was then she noticed a difference on the sign...

"Max stop!" She announced, he did so and she almost immediately jumped out of the car and walked up to the sign. She touched it softly before reading it. She quickly skimmed it until she found her point of interest, the animal hospital part, _"Dr Daniel L Trevanion & Dr Alice M Trevanion." _She clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head before taking her seat back beside Max. "My names on it."

"You're partners now though? Like officially..." Max said as though she was stupid. Alice simply rolled her eyes.

However, her breath caught as she noticed a familiar roof and then a very familiar house.

"Oh god! Look it's there! We're home!" Alice announced,

"Home!" Charlotte shouted as everyone began to cheer happily, they were all so happy they didn't realise that they'd parked up and hadn't been greeted. Alice shrugged and lifted herself out of the car, as did Max and Charlotte. It was then Liv came galloping down the stairs.

"Alice!"Liv announced hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, where's Danny?" Alice asked as Charlotte practically jumped on Liv.

"He's down there, an animal came in about ten minutes ago." Liv explained, "It's not good though, Rosie has never done an operation like that, usually she'd have to observe one first but with only those two..."

"There's three now." Alice cut her off, rushing down to the animal hospital, she burst through the doors and threw her jacket off. "Right what we got?" She asked,

"Lion cub with..." Danny began until he realised who he was speaking to, he spun in complete and utter shock and saw her at the sink, "Alice... ALICE?" He exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?" He asked as Rosie too spun.

"Later, come on!" She announced grabbing some greens, "Help me in these!"

Danny moved over to her quickly updating her on the animal, almost immediately they fell into their usual vet mode. Rosie too watched, assisting, in her own vet mode. All three shared a look over of the animal before three masked faces turned back to the animal, talking in jargon that no normal person could ever understand.

(x)

Three hours later and the operation was complete. Alice wiped her brow as Danny placed the animal gently into the pen; his movements effortless as he did so. Rosie was taking off her greens with Alice as he quickly checked the animal over.

"That was a surprise!" Rosie announced, "You were the 11am guest?" She asked her tone low, Alice nodded, "Sorry the cub ruined it!" Rosie laughed, "It's great to see you but considering you probably want to have some sort of reunion with Dad which is all soppy, I'll go to the main house and greet you properly later." She winked.

"Oh Rosie, there's a surprise for you in the house." Alice grinned, "But thanks. Seriously. Talk to you soon." She said squeezing her step-daughter's hand before throwing the greens in the bag.

Alice stood and helped Danny out of his greens, neither saying a word as Danny removed his mask and Alice put his greens with the others. Suddenly however, they're work was done and both people turned to one another, drinking in the other's appearance. Nothing could heard but their heavy, laboured breathing as they simply stared at one another in awe.

"Hey." Alice whispered grinning. Danny let out a silent laughter as his face split into a beaming grin.

"Hi." He replied excitedly before shaking his head, "Oh Alice..." He whispered before pulling her to him and holding her tight. She smiled, clutching him, holding him as close as humanly possible. She inhaled deeply, his familiar 'Danny' smell exhilarated her senses, his touch reminded her how much he loved her, the sight of him... she sighed and leaned even further into him.

"Danny..." She breathed, her eyes close and her body lose. She had given herself completely up to him as he had to her. She pulled back slightly to look deeply into his green eyes, "I missed you so much." She choked, one lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"I missed you too." He whispered, equally as emotional. He wiped away the tears with a gentle sweep of the thumb, his hand remaining on her cheek as he leant down towards her. Their lips met as he kissed her gently yet at the same time with passion. Both people deepened the kiss at the same time as they shared the first for many weeks. Pulling away, both were grinning. "I love you so much... so, so much." Danny whispered as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you." Alice replied as he ran her own hands down his chest, she stopped and took one of his hands, placing it on her bump, their unborn child, "We're home."

"As am I." Danny replied, "My home is with you."

Alice smiled and nodded, "But our material home is here Danny... I can't believe it's ours, all ours again."

"We own more than Dup..." Danny admitted, "But hey... we're in it together."

"Forever." Alice promised, "oh and I saw the sign... thank you so much!"

"You should have been on that sign a long time ago!" Danny smiled as he rubbed her bump gently, "You're enormous!"

"Like Daddy." Alice grinned, "In every way... kick, kick, kick all night!"

"It's not my fault us Trevanion's are restless. You talk!" Danny grinned,

"Sleep-talking is nothing compared to sleep-assault!" Alice beamed, "Anyway, why are we having this conversation, let's go up to the house... I want to see everyone, then fill you in on everything."

Danny nodded and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Both people smiled as love encompassed them. They were finally back together where they belonged.

(x)

Rosie was walking through the house to the kitchen, she began to speak just outside it.

"GUYS! You will never guess what..." She stopped short as she reached the kitchen, her step stopping completely. "Max." She gasped.

"Hello Rosie." Max beamed,

"MAX!" She screamed rushing up to him and squeezing him tightly, it was then she remembered everything, "Sorry." She announced backing away.

Max shook his head, enough was enough! Yeh, she'd been an absolute fool but he could be a fool too, they could get through this. He missed her and loved her just as she did him and he wasn't letting this get in the way of them. She was still his wife. He quickly pulled her back to him lowering his head and kissed her with a whole new depth.

"I forgive you." Max whispered, "No more." He murmured as their foreheads touched, "You mean to much to me. I can't say I'm sorry for being like that with you... I'm not, but I know what I should have done. We can get through this if you promise not to have any more big secrets..."

"Ok." Rosie whispered as she began to cry, "I'm so sorry Max, I love you..."

"I love you too." Max replied, kissing her once again before hugging her close. "Let's talk later though, surely there's people I need to meet." He winked as she cocked his head towards Thabo and Liv who were watching TV in the front room.

Rosie nodded, she could not wait.

(x)

Introductions and greetings continued long into the night at Leopards Den. The happy atmosphere had returned and Christmas spirit had finally arrived. And as night time came that spirit remained as, for the first time everyone went to bed happy and back where they belonged, with the people they loved.

**A/N- Sorry it's late! Been At a christening then a dancing comp, then got drunk, then got my phone taken off me til I stopped being silly and sobered up and I was given pizza to do so. I was still drunk until I realised I had a Wuthering Heights essay to do for first thing tomorrow that sobered me up and so after all of that, I FINNALLY did this!**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks to ALL my reviewers you guys rock ;D x**


	12. Chapter 12

Alice smiled, eyes still closed as she felt an arm gently fall around her, resting upon her rounded bump. She leant back with pleasure, satisfaction filling her as she felt him kiss the back of her neck, his breath washing over her bare skin leaving a tingling sensation. She hadn't had a full night's sleep since well before the Peeter's fiasco, but she'd slept the whole night through and she hadn't felt so refreshed in so long. She spun round to face her husband, smiling as she saw his green eyes shining with love. She sighed with a huge grin before resting her head on his chest. To be back in his arms felt so good, so natural, so at home.

"Good morning Mrs Trevanion." Danny murmured, kissing her hair gently as he pulled her even closer to him, holding her tenderly.

"Good morning." She replied lifting her eyes to meet his, "That was the best sleep I've had in ages, being back in your arms feels so good."

"Likewise." Danny grinned, "Would it be wrong to lie here all day?"

"Hmm... just you, me and bump... it would be totally wrong but let's do it." Alice crooned as she moved her head towards his, meeting his lips and kissing him softly, keeping her head close to his even as they pulled apart.

"You bring out the devil in me." Danny whispered, pecking her softly, "But I totally agree."

Alice giggled as he pulled her back under the covers. They kissed deeply and passionately before both settled into a long, loving embrace. Danny's hand gently rubbed her swelled stomach, smiling as he felt their baby kick his hand. Alice placed her hand on top of his, closing her eyes and resting her head upon his shoulder. Both people began to converse in small whispers simply enjoying holding one another.

(x)

Hours later and neither Danny nor Alice had emerged from their room. Rosie was stood flirting with Max in the kitchen, her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on her lower back lightly. Both were speaking in hushed tones, gently teasing one another. Charlotte was sat with Liv talking and Thabo was making everyone hot chocolate. Nomsa walked in with a new basket of fruit and began placing it in the Christmas bowl. Dup and Caroline were out in town, the only people missing were Ed and Fiona and no one cared much for them.

"Where's Danny?" Ed bellowed rushing into the kitchen ruining the family harmony. Everyone appeared to ignore him, Rosie and Max completely remained in their own world, Charlotte looked at him before turning back to Liv, Thabo had put his headphones in and so was completely oblivious, only Nomsa seemed slightly interested and she simply shrugged. "Where is he?" Ed repeated.

"In his room with Alice, duh." Liv snapped, "Leave him be."

"I would but there's a zebra foal needing him!" Ed argued walking to Danny's room and flinging the door open.

Danny and Alice jumped, Alice's hand was on Danny's bare chest as his arm pulled her closer to him.

"What the hell?" Alice asked angrily, "Who do you think you are?"

"Your husband is needed! Zebra foal, broken leg." Ed growled at her,

"Don't speak to Alice like that." Danny warned, "All you had to do was knock and then simply state the facts calmly to me."

"Just hurry up." Ed spat spinning around and walking out not even bothering to close the door. Danny cursed under his breath and quickly closed the door before changing quickly. Alice too had risen and was now grumbling, quite rightly, about Ed and his antics.

"He is so freaking rude, who does he actually think he is? He doesn't own this place..." Alice grumbled, changing herself, making the decision to shower later, "He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can talk like that to folk!"

"Alice, honey..." Danny soothed, "Don't get stressed about it. I'll deal with it, you rest, spend time with the family, enjoy being pregnant and I'll come up as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok." Alice mumbled. Danny grinned widely, kissing her gently before rushing off. Alice watched him, he was so sweet but at the same time watching him leave hurt. They had spent so long away from each other and now Ed was dragging him down the animal hospital, away from her. She was being selfish with her thoughts but she deserved to be selfish? Did she not? She'd been away from her husband for weeks... she was pregnant, heavily and it all hurt her. Hurt her like hell. She just wanted one day, a day for her and Danny. She shook her head... enough was enough! They were having a day to themselves.

Alice quickly changed and made her way through to the kitchen, she smiled as she noticed all the Christmas decorations out in force! Nomsa had even got her Christmas fruit bowl out which was stocked high with fruit. Alice smirked, she was seriously still hiding it? Everyone knew she had eyes for Nelson! Alice shook her head, smiling slightly. She set off walking through the house, she smiled as she found all of her family in the lounge.

"Morning Alice." Thabo grinned noticing her, "We're just playing on the Wii."

Alice looked up, laughing as she noticed Max and Charlotte going for it on Just Dance. Alice moved round to sit next to Liv. Liv smiled and squeezed Alice's hand.

"It's great to have you back." Liv whispered to her.

"It's great to be back." Alice murmured back. Liv grinned and almost like a small girl she leant into Alice, giving her a soft hug. Alice held her tightly, kissing her hair gently before both pulled back. Liv grinned as Alice wrapped an arm around her, before both turned back to the amusing dancing sprouting from the game.

(x)

Danny threw off his greens angrily, throwing them away as he stomped around the hospital. As he'd been operating his frustration and anger at Ed had grown. His earlier bad manners to Alice had remained on his mind and his resentment for Ed had come back.

"You can go back to your wife now." Ed told Danny with a smile. Danny began to shake, his fists clenching, "You did well there you know..." Ed continued, "Such a firecracker, so passionate and feisty and pretty too... still, she's a bit too up front for me, wouldn't have that myself..."

Danny saw red at Ed's words and uncalled for assessment of Alice, his fists unclenched and in one fast, sweeping movement he had Ed by the collar. Ed swallowed, paling immediately. He hadn't expected this of Danny, not at all, he hadn't expected a few words against his wife to rifle him so much. It was man talk wasn't it?

"Don't you ever, ever speak about Alice in that way again." Danny growled viciously. "She is my wife and one hundred and ten times the woman that Fiona is. Oh and for the record, if you ever speak to her in the way you did this morning again, you'll be getting more than just your collar pulled." Danny warned, pushing him away angrily before stomping off out of the surgery and up to the house in search of his wife.

It didn't take him long to find her, she was in the living room with the rest of the family, watching and laughing as they played on the Wii. He stopped at the door and simply looked in. His anger eradicating as he watched his family.

Alice turned, feeling her husband around her, and smiled as she noticed him at the door. It was then she realised everything was not as it seemed and so, removing her arm from around Liv moved over to him. Everyone watched her as she moved to him.

"Danny... what is it?" Alice asked him softly, lifting one hand up to his cheek. Danny simply shook his head, "Danny..." Alice persisted.

"I nearly hit him Alice..." Danny admitted, which in turn caused everyone to stop and turn, "He kept pushing and pushing and... I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. I can't actually take it anymore Alice."

"What made you lose it?" Alice asked, "Because I know you Danny and you are not a violent man. I'm not having him when he's here now on good will acting like that."

Rosie and Max stood hand in hand watching with interest as Charlotte, Liv, Thabo and Nomsa sat staring. Dup and Caroline at that moment walked through the door however their cheeriness soon stopped as they noticed the married couple before them talking seriously.

"Danny... tell me." Alice pestered,

"I wasn't happy about how he spoke to you this morning... and how he spoke about you. I won't have anyone be so rude to you Alice. I've made a decision anyway... he's out of here in three days." Danny commented, "If he says anything about you, to you, anything, tell me cos nothing would give me greater pleasure than..."

"Beating him up?" Alice finished, "Oh Danny..." Alice whispered, "That means the world and it's your over-protectiveness, heroic side that I love about you, but seriously Danny... you don't need to hit him, no matter how much he may deserve it. Be the man you are."

"But I just can't let him speak about you in that way! No one is talking about you like that! No one speaks about any of my family like that! I love you far too much." Danny protested, "But, you're right."

"But of course, I'm your wife." Alice beamed as he laughed sheepishly, "Come on, we'll go for a walk, calm you down."

"Before you go!" Liv interrupted, "Can we just say..."

Danny and Alice turned to face her and Rosie who was next to her,

"You two are so cute!" Liv and Rosie exclaimed together.

Both Danny and Alice blushed as they made their way outside. Alice stopped him at the bottom of the veranda steps, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder as she placed hers in his.

"Day off." Alice whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow."

"You bet." Danny murmured back, "Me, you and bump."

"What do you wanna do?" Alice asked him.

"Baby shopping... and a bit of Christmas shopping too... lunch with just us." Danny murmured back causing Alice's hear to melt. How could she be so lucky as to have such a sensitive, loving man as her husband, he actually wanted to go baby shopping... clothes, prams and all the likes.

"It's a date." Alice mumbled, kissing him once to seal the promise.

**A/N - *choking on fluff***


	13. Chapter 13

Danny rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh in pure exasperation; what on Earth could take so long? He was currently sat in the kitchen, perched upon the table, waiting for Alice to emerge from their room. He'd tried convincing her that she looked beautiful no matter what but Alice would have none of it and so Danny was left waiting for his wife to emerge.

Just as he was about to go and get her, the door creaked open and a small giggle split the air. Danny turned, feigning shock as he saw Alice wander out before smiling at her in his typical way.

"Finally..." Danny teased her as she made her way over towards him.

"I didn't take that long! Anyway..." Alice drawled, "Let's go Mr Eager." Alice held out her hand for him as she finished.

"You haven't called me that in a while," Danny chuckled as he took her hand and pushed himself away from the table, "Mrs Impatient."

"You should learn to control me." Alice retorted in an attempt to make herself seem innocent, "Your fault."

"Sounds about right." Danny muttered as they made their way outside,

"Yes, it is." Alice finished for him with a wink. It was then she noticed Ed glaring at them, she sighed, "Ignore him."

Danny nodded and continued walking hand in hand with Alice towards their Jeep. She was smiling up at him as Ed sauntered past, a smirk upon his face.

"See you later!" He laughed, his remark snidy and in no way polite.

Upon feeling Danny pull slightly and tense with anger, Alice gently squeezed his hand, "Danny..." She whispered, pulling him slightly.

"Sorry..." Danny replied sheepishly with a small smile, Alice giggled, he was so cute! He walked her round to her side of the Jeep, gently helping her in, ensuring her comfort before moving around to his own side. He sighed and rubbed her knee gently, "Market?"

"Followed by a saunter in Jo'burg?" Alice asked, smiling sweetly, "We could grab some dinner in that gorgeous rooftop restaurant."

"Then finish the day with more shopping," Danny said as he started the Jeep, "And a walk through some beautiful landscape."

Alice nodded excitedly, her eyes shining with love as he smiled at her, putting the car in gear and setting off, a trail of dust clouding the air behind them.

(x)

It didn't take them long to reach the busy market place where they'd decided to visit first. The pair were the picture perfect couple married couple as they sauntered around the market place, hand in hand, Alice's free hand gently placed upon her perfectly rounded bump. Smiles occupied both their faces – everyone else simple seemed to fade into the background around them, light and love radiated from deep within their souls.

All of a sudden Alice came to halt, shocking Danny and causing him to stop too.

"Alice?" Danny panicked, his eyes widening.

"This..." Alice breathed, "It's nice." She smiled turning to face him and taking his free hand into hers, looking up into his green eyes. She sighed and squeezed his hand, "Being married feels good."

"It does." Danny agreed smiling, "Especially being married to someone as beautiful and amazing as you." Danny whispered, causing her to fall even further into his charm. Alice shook her head with a love-lorn smile, reaching up onto her tip-toes and kissing him every so lightly. "Baby stall?"

Alice nodded excitedly, which of course caused Danny to smile widely. He led her in the general direction of the stall, both were conversing in silent tones, excitedly discussing their future. They stopped as they reached the stall. Alice looked up at him, grinning.

"You know... this is when keeping the gender a secret isn't the best of ideas." Danny murmured in her ear, she simply laughed, shaking her head.

"This is where we go for neutral colours!" Alice reminded him, "Girly neutrals..."

"No... boy neutrals." Danny corrected tapping her nose.

"Neutral neutrals." Alice compromised. Danny rolled his eyes slightly before both turned their attention to the stall in front of them. Picking out bits and bats...

(x)

Liv sighed as she leant on the veranda looking over the picturesque game reserve. She'd been thinking all afternoon, wondering what she was going to actually too. She was coming to the end of her re-sits and she had some decisions to make. University? Job? What about this place? Stay or go? Thabo? What about him. She let out a deep sigh and rested her head on her arms. She hated making these kind of choices!

"Wassup?"

Liv turned to see Rosie walking towards her. Her older step-sister leant back on the veranda facing the house. Liv shook her head,

"Life choices."

"University?" Rosie asked,

"Or a job?" Liv continued.

"I know how it feels." Rosie murmured, "Alice helped me make my decision. She kinda made me realise that I should follow my dreams... it made me think about what I truly want. At time it was Max though... bad time to ask me that one!"

"Eww Rosie." Liv spat in disgust, cringing and screwing her face up. Rosie simply smiled,

"Alice is good with that kinda stuff though, why don't you try grab her for a girly day out?" Rosie suggested, "I'm rubbish at that kinda stuff, I mess up my own life..."

"Rosie, Max forgives you for keeping the secret... we all do." Liv promised her,

"Caroline doesn't..." Rosie sighed, "I know she doesn't. I don't deserve it..."

"Alice sorted it." Liv shrugged, "Danny helped you out..."

Rosie nodded and inhaled deeply. "Sometimes, sometimes I wonder what we'd do without those two... wonder where I'd be."

"They're good to us." Liv agreed, "Always there."

"Cept for when they have romantic days out." Rosie chuckled, "Seriously they will be delirious, all over each other..."

"Nothing new then." Liv winked, "Come on, let's go to the township..."

Rosie smiled with a gentle nod, it was a long time since she'd spent time with Olivia.

(x)

"Neutral neutrals." Danny repeated as he placed their bags in the back of the Jeep, peering over at Alice who had sat herself in the passenger seat. She nodded with a smile, "To the restaurant!"

"Good job you bought this Jeep." Alice murmured signalling to its lockable cover on the back as Danny climbed into the driver's seat, his hand gripping the wheel for support.

"Yep... anyway, dinner!" Danny beamed as Alice nodded, "No prizes for guessing what you want?"

"Chicken wrapped in bacon... ahh, you know it is heaven on a plate!" Alice said dreamily, "Nowhere does it like they do..."

Danny rolled his eyes as Alice went into her own world. Since becoming pregnant Alice had loved food... of course she was never going to eat all of it, Alice had never been and would never be greedy. But she enjoyed her food these days – no more moans of I'm not really enjoying this or indeed eating for the sake of eating.

Soon both were sat in the restaurant awaiting their food, talking in hushed whispers, their hands clasped together. There was no denying how close they were. Danny was absently rubbing her wedding ring gently as she simply gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." Alice murmured to him as they fell into a silent period,

"I love you too, I'm a very lucky man." Danny sighed, "I have it all."

"Yes you do." Alice winked, twisting his meaning slightly, he laughed at her wicked sense of humour before looking back into her eyes, "I have it all too... a fantastic husband..."

"Fantastic family..."

"Fantastic home..."

"Our baby." Danny and Alice finished together before both grinned, Alice automatically ran a hand over her swelled stomach. She sighed and looked down smiling. Danny watched her; something he often did without even noticing.

"I love being pregnant." Alice murmured to him,

"I love you being pregnant." Danny smiled, he loved the way she looked, the way she had that glow about her, her neediness, the way she became oh so motherly – so protective, so loving, so proud. She was always representative of those adjectives anyway but pregnant it all intensified. She was beautiful, inside and out. Alice grinned at his statement and took one of his hands, kissing it gently, she knew that this restaurant wasn't big on the whole kissing in public thing.

"We should start thinking further ahead you know." Alice told Danny taking both of his hands. "We only seem to be as far as when this baby is born, what about after?"

"I don't know." Danny sighed, squeezing her hands. "What do you want?"

"Honestly? Happiness for the family, you, the kids, myself." Alice replied, "The problem with us when we get happy is we seem to forget about other important factors..." She sighed, "It's not that I don't want more kids... but it's not that I do want more either. There's other factors."

"Age." Danny sighed, reading his wife's mind, "We went with the flow since London... it didn't take long to happen..."

"And that wasn't planned..." Alice reminded him. "Why don't we think about our thoughts..."

"Yeh..." Danny agreed, "We have time..."

Alice nodded, grinning widely as she noticed the food coming, Danny raised an eyebrow as he saw her eyes lighten with excitement,

"Down girl." He chuckled,

"Fooood!" Alice beamed, "Tasty food..."

"Careful... Nomsa will have you..."

"Nomsa is too busy." Alice replied,

"You're still not on this Nomsa boyfriend theory?" Danny sighed in exasperation as he thanked the waiter.

"She might have!" Alice retorted as she picked up her knife and fork, "Anyway... fooood."

"Alice..." Danny chuckled, picking up his own knife and fork, "Suppose you're eating for two..."

Alice nodded, "Exactly husband... this is why I get away with these things!"

Danny simply shook his head, she was mad!

(x)

The day for Danny and Alice was drawing to an end... both were in the Jeep (which was packed with shopping!) and on their way to their final destination of the day. A very special place, their special place. The copy. Danny ran his hand along Alice's upper leg as he turned up the familiar path, neither had been here since losing Leopards Den and so both had an overwhelming amount of excitement.

It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination and almost immediately, both were out the Jeep and in one another's arms. Before she could speak, Danny had swooped down, catching his lips with hers and kissing her with passion and deep desire. Alice mumbled against his lips with pleasure. Their arms were locked around each other and neither pulled away even as their lips parted. Alice took a deep, shaky breath. It had been a long time since he'd kissed her like that, not that she'd forgotten how it felt mind!

"Mr Trevanion." Alice breathed.

"Mrs Trevanion." Danny murmured back, catching his lips with hers before resting his forehead against her own forehead. He could feel her deep, laboured breathing as she let herself go. The whole experience was one of romance, whirlwind, magical romance.

"We should get something up here... a bench?" Alice suggested,

"A bench?" Danny repeated,

"Yeh, you know, something for us to sit on and enjoy... could be used for other purposes too..." Alice winked, "But yeh, a bench."

"We'll look into it." Danny smiled, pulling her closer. He sighed as he kissed the top of her head, "I could stand here all day..."

"As could I..." Alice whispered, "In your arms."

Danny kissed her again before checking his watch, Alice too looked at his wrist, sighing heavily as she noticed the time.

"I regret promising being back for dinner." Alice mumbled moodily, "I just want longer..."

"Yup." Danny agreed, "This always happens... we have a full day then want longer."

Both laughed, it was so true! But hey, it was a result of love and as the pair began to make their way home neither could be any happier than they were at that moment.

**A/N – Sorry for not updating this in ages! I will catch up with them all! Just been so busy! x**


	14. Chapter 14

Max gently plodded through the halls of Leopards Den slowly. He'd been down to the township and on his trips he'd spotted a new stall and naturally nosey, gone to investigate. He'd found it to be an arty kinda shop, where they personalised things. He had bought Rosie something and could not wait to give it to her. She wasn't down in the animal hospital, it had been the first place he'd tried but had only found a loved up Danny and Alice teasing one another. He smiled; those two were adorable!

He found Rosie lounging in the living room, watching a Christmas movie as she nibbled on a fruit salad. He grinned and snuck up behind her, quickly wrapping his arms around her. She jumped and squealed slightly.

"MAX!" Rosie exclaimed as she sat up, allowing him to sit down, before leaning back onto him.

"Rosie." Max beamed, kissing her gently. His South African accent caught on the R causing Rosie to melt into him. "I went to the township you know..."

"I know." Rosie murmured, closing her eyes...

"And..." He beamed, waiting for her eyes to re-open, "I bought you a little present..." He smiled huskily, pulling it from behind him and giving her a little white bag. He laughed as he saw Rosie's excited face.

She quickly took it out of the paper bag and gasped as she saw the contents. It was a red bauble for the tree, but a special bauble. It was personalised with their names on and said "5TH CHRISTMAS TOGETHER". Rosie was totally in love and quickly jumped up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up also.

"I love you so much!" Rosie beamed, kissing him deeply, "Come on let's put it on the tree!" She giggled excitedly pulling him to the tree. Max laughed and followed her, "Where shall we put it?"

"You choose." Max whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest to her back. She grinned and gently placed it on a bare patch on the tree. It was very obvious amongst the other baubles that surrounded it. It twinkled as the sun caught it ever so slightly.

"Merry Christmas Max." Rosie murmured turning in his arms to face him.

"Merry Christmas." He replied before kissing her... life was good.

(x)

Alice smirked with a twinkle in her eye, as she walked away from Danny, she gave him her typical naughty smile before winking and walking out, leaving a very flushed Danny behind. She knew she shouldn't tease him, it wasn't fair, but hey, life wasn't fair and it was fun! She shook her head; she was merciless!

Alice was wandering up to the house when Liv called her, Alice turned and smiled at her step-daughter.

"Hey Liv." Alice smiled, continuing walking,

"Hey..." Liv replied, "Alice... can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?" Alice asked, one hand rubbing her bump.

"The future... I just..." Liv sighed, "I don't know what to do, I was wondering if we could talk about it?"

"Sure... well Liv, what do you truly want from life?" Alice asked, "Some people want money, some want to do something they love, some want to make a difference, others seek love, a family, security."

"Security, love, a family..." Liv admitted, "As for a job... I don't know anymore. I want to stay around here, work here... but it's just... I want to do something useful, skilled."

"Ok... well, think, what can you do for this place?" Alice asked her, "What skills do you have which you could transform into something useful yet transferrable?"

Liv thought for a moment, she was good at business but wouldn't do that as a career... she liked doing people's hair and make-up... she could do that... she liked doing stuff like that but... what if she could extend it? Make this place a relaxation clinic too! She knew about the animals too and could use her business skills too! She grinned.

"I've got it." Liv beamed, "Relaxation through beauty therapies, hair and make-up too!"

Alice nodded with a smile, "Off you go, get researching and draw up a plan... Then come back, we'll discuss matters of the heart later." Alice smiled.

Liv grinned and gave Alice a quick hug before rushing off, Rosie had been right! Alice was so good at all this!

(x)

Night soon came and Danny and Alice, Rosie and Max and Liv and Thabo were all sat in the front room. All three couples were huddled together in one way or another. Danny had Alice wrapped up in his arms, her head on his chest. Rosie was led across the sofa (and Max who was sat up!), and Liv was on the floor in front of Thabo who was sat on the chair, leaning into his legs.

They were all sat watching Michael Buble on the TV, his Home for Christmas special. All the girls had insisted and even Caroline had come to join them, handing out drinks before sitting down with Dup and Charlotte who were in tow. Alice, Liv and Rosie were all drooling just listening to him talk.

"I would." Liv sighed dreamily,

"So would I..." Rosie replied...

"And me too..." Alice breathed, "He's soooooooo hot."

"HEY!" All the men chorused together in annoyance as the girls giggled, Caroline for once kept quiet simply staring at the TV as Dup grunted and Charlotte glanced around innocently.

"Dawn French!" Liv clapped her hands together, "Used to love Vicar of Dibley!"

"Monarch of the Glen is where it is at!" Alice argued.

"That's only cos it's Scottish and you look like Sexy Lexie!" Rosie said with a tilted head,

"Well, I am sexy Alice!" Alice beamed,

"Damn right you are..." Danny whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"He's going to sing for her!" Liv breathed, "Oh my god... I'm well jealous!"

At the display Dawn put on everyone began to laugh, Alice was in hysterics with Danny and Liv and Rosie were also giggling away.

"Understandable." Alice announced...

"Let's join her..." Rosie suggested as all three women untangled themselves from their better halfs and led back where they were, eyes closed. "Ohh..."

"Aaaah." Liv joked...

"Yes, yes..." Alice mocked.

Caroline glanced at them uncomfortably as all three men gulped, keeping their eyes fixed on the screen... Caroline however could not take anymore of it.

"Right enough! Please stop!" She exclaimed elegantly as Rosie, Alice and Liv took it too far for her liking, "Let's not be rude."

All three sat up moodily, exchanging grumpy glances. Caroline was such a spoilt sport! Danny shook his head at Alice, kissing the side of her head gently. For a while they were all busy staring at the screen admiring Michael until Gary Barlow came on...

"Too much... too much..." Alice exclaimed, "Hot flushes..."

"Hot flushes is that it?" Rosie sighed, "It's so much male love..."

"And there's still Gino to come..." Liv reminded them... all three set off into their dream worlds again... something the men had gotten used to. They played second kilt to these guys! Only, Dup, the most unlikely to remain above the likes of the international superstars seemed to do so!

The night wore on and as it did, a Christmas feeling consumed the house... happiness, joy and togetherness – bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny smiled as he pulled Alice closer to him, her arms re-adjusting as she tightened her grip around his waist. Both were sat out on the stained, wooden, creaky bench that resided upon the veranda enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet, enjoying the exclusive company of one another. Danny was sat comfortably up, as Alice leant into him, her legs under her knees. Both were watching Lucy, one of their heavily pregnant giraffes wandering around the grass in front of the picturesque house.

"Christmas." Danny whispered, "It's so different all over the world..."

"It is." Alice agreed, burying her head deeper into his chest, "Like, here, it's Christmas in summer, we sit outside and eat our dinner!"

"In the UK it's usually crap weather!" Danny laughed, "And it's all commercial. Sometimes I think we all forget the true meaning of Christmas."

"Yeh..." Alice sighed, "Thing is, there's this everlasting argument isn't there? Should we celebrate it?" Alice questioned, "We're not religious but we fully embrace their holiday as our own, still take part. Should we really? We're just conditioned into this."

"That's true..." Danny replied thoughtfully, "Over here it's more religious... but... people expect it."

"A gift." Alice nodded.

"Yeh..." Danny sighed, "It's sad in a way."

"But good in another, diversity." Alice shrugged, "When I was little there wasn't such diversity."

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Hogmanay is the main holiday in Scotland... well was... Christmas went one way or the other. Some argued a true Scottish Christmas was one where you were workin'!" Alice laughed, "We always had a tree and presents though... it made no sense."

"Christmas was huge when I was a little boy... it was like magic." Danny grinned, "All the carolling... hated being forced to go church mind! Then all that excitement on Christmas Eve trying to get to sleep!" He chuckled, "Alan used to try sneak down but Mum and Dad always caught him." Danny sighed sadly and Alice squeezed him gently, kissing his cheek, he smiled at her in gratitude, "Then we'd rush down Christmas morning and rip open EVERY present, paper everywhere!"

"I bet you were the cutest kid on Christmas day." Alice laughed, "I can imagine you... you're bad enough now! As the kids get less interested, you get more interested!"

"Santa is real." Danny whispered,

"I know... Why do you think I have mistletoe handy?" Alice winked, teasing him.

"For your darling husband..." Danny winged, smiling sweetly,

"Hmm... but we don't need mistletoe..." Alice murmured, kissing him upon his lips. Both deepened the kiss at the same time, his hands running through her hair as she supported herself, a hand on his chest. As they pulled away, Alice gasped for breath...

"Mistletoe for Santa?" Danny asked breathlessly,

"Stuff Santa..." Alice mumbled before crashing her lips against Danny's again, "He only gives me five minutes anyway, stingy bastard." She breathed as Danny caught her lips with his again, Alice groaned from her throat, it was so long since she'd spent such exclusive time with her husband, or had him kiss her in this way. Her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Alice." Danny breathed, between a kiss.

"No..." Alice mumbled pulling his lips back to hers.

"Kids..." Danny muttered against her lips... he felt Alice slow and then pull away, her face was full of annoyance. She groaned and leant back.

"I'm not suffering from U-S-T." Alice told him, "How am I meant to live?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way honey!" Danny smiled...

"If we'd found a way this little one wouldn't be here..." Alice chuckled, stroking her stomach. Danny grinned and rubbed her stomach gently.

"That much is true." Danny admitted, "But hey, I'm glad we never found a way."

"Me too." Alice replied, closing her eyes and leaning back into him once more. Danny grinned and wrapped his arms around her stomach, his hands gently rubbing the bump in small circular motions.

(x)

"MAX!" Rosie exclaimed, beckoning him over to her. They were in a card shop getting Christmas cards and Rosie had found the most perfect card...

"What?" Max asked, a handful of cards in his hand... Rosie handed him the card, he grinned as he noticed the front and who it was for. He shook his head and opened it laughing. "That's awesome."

"I know!" Rosie giggled... "You got all the cards?"

"Yup." Max replied, "Let's pay!"

"Let's!" Rosie beamed, taking his hand and dragging him to the till.

(x)

Liv walked into the kitchen, dumping numerous cards down on the table. She noticed Danny and Alice were the only ones but for Rosie and Max (who were in their room writing their cards) not about. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Thabo's hand, dragging him out onto the veranda, her card for them in her hand, she saw them all wrapped up in one another on the old bench. She smiled and wandered over, she noticed Alice was asleep on Danny.

"Hey," Liv whispered, "Got your card."

"Thanks." Danny replied with a smile, signalling her down towards him. She smiled and he kissed his daughters cheek gently. "I'll come say it properly when Alice wakes up..."

Liv smiled, nodding, "She looks peaceful."

"She is... don't wanna wake her, don't have the heart." Danny admitted. Liv nodded and dragged Thabo away, allowing her step-father to enjoy the intimacy with Alice before someone or something ruined it for them.

(x)

Alice felt herself coming awake and smiled, she felt so refreshed but for the aching neck. She shuffled slightly, felt her husband's arms support her as she did so, before opening her eyes, his green eyes greeted her the minute she regained focus.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alice asked him softly.

"2 and half hours." Danny admitted.

"Woah!" Alice exclaimed sitting up, "I'm sorry, you should have woke me!"

"I didn't want to... didn't have the heart." Danny admitted, he noticed her rubbing her neck and smiled before moving his hands up to it. Her began to knead gently, his fingers working on loosening all the tight knots.

"You Mr Trevanion... are too good." Alice breathed as she stopped and she pulled away, running her fingers through her hair before both stood up. Danny smiled and took her hand, gently leading her into the house. He handed her Liv and Thabo's card and Alice automatically grinned as she saw to Mum and Dad on it. That meant a lot.

"They don't do em with Step-mum and Step-Dad on." Liv explained coming from nowhere, "And you two are more than that."

"Thank you Liv... it means so much." Alice croaked, all choked up. Liv chuckled and hugged Alice gently, kissing her cheek.

"You mean a lot!" Thabo beamed, joining Liv and wrapping an arm around her. "You both do."

"You both want to make me cry!" Alice exclaimed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "Thank you!"

"Not done yet!" A voice came.

Alice turned and saw Rosie and Max walking towards her and Danny.

"Now before you get this card... this one is special." Rosie winked,

"Here you go." Max beamed handing it to Alice who opened the blank envelope.

Everyone watched as Danny and Alice began to read the card smiling,

"To Bump..." Danny chuckled, "Ah guys this is fantastic!"

"Thank you." Alice croaked, wiping her eyes, "See you got me!"

Rosie and Max laughed embracing Alice in a hug.

"Group hug!" Liv announced, as she, Thabo and Danny all joined in the hug. Alice chuckled as she felt them all surround her. She could feel her husband's head on top of hers, his laughter rumbling. She sighed, her family were the best!


	16. Chapter 16

The entire family were gathered in the living room, many generations of the shambolic family were sat around it. Some on chairs and sofas, some on tables, some on the floor and other's leaning on walls and such likes. They were having a get together and many family friends were also dotted about. Nomsa, the loyal housemaid was wandering around trying to get everyone to eat more buffet than they already had.

"Karaoke!" Olivia beamed carrying through a machine as Thabo followed behind with a few microphones. Some groaned and others cheered as they began to set the equipment up.

"Choose your songs." Thabo shouted, "It's the law we all sing!"

"I ain't singing." Ed grumbled, throwing another sausage roll in his mouth. He and Danny still weren't on the best of terms but Caroline had insisted it was childish not to invite him before he and his wife moved into Mara the next day.

"Yes you are, don't be a spoil sport." Fiona grinned, "It'll be fun."

Rosie and Max had already decided upon their song and were laughing away, their hands entwined as they began to whisper to one another. Danny and Alice were also talking amongst themselves, obviously decided upon their song.

"Who's up first?" Thabo asked looking around the room.

"YOU!" Alice called, "Go on!"

"Liv... what song?" Thabo asked her, nodding in agreement with Alice who clapped excitedly.

Liv winked and began to whisper in his ear. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Liv quickly typed the song in on her laptop and was happy when it came up. She handed Thabo a microphone before quickly grabbing her own and pressing play.

"Invisible Touch for you ladies and gentlemen!" Thabo beamed, bowing before breaking into a beatbox. Everyone began to clap excitedly as he kept the beat perfectly. Even Ed and Dup seemed to be enjoying it. Suddenly, both he and Liv burst into song. Although Thabo didn't have the most fantastic voice he seemed to be having fun as was Liv, who with her slightly more tuneful voice sang back at him. As they reached an instrumental break, Thabo broke into a rap about Liv. He winked at her as he ended and both began to sing again. Soon the song was over, and tired and breathless, Liv and Thabo fell into a hug, kissing quickly as all the family cheered and clapped.

"I didn't know you could beatbox or rap Thabo." Caroline commented,

"He's awesome." Alice nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food, "Wouldn't believe me, Liv or Danny though when we told him so."

"Ah guys, it's nothing... I'm not good." Thabo mumbled shyly, obviously embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet nervously, "Anyway, Alice... why don't you and Danny give us a beautiful song?"

"Yeh, Alice you can sing! And Danny... well you're not totally tone-deaf, you pass." Liv winked as and Thabo began to mess with the karaoke stuff.

"I can't sing." Alice protested, "Not unless you like the sound of cats in pain."

"Shut up Mum, we know you can." Charlotte drawled as Danny and Alice made their way past everyone to the front near the tree.

"What song?" Thabo asked.

"Close to you..." Danny said, "Alice has done nothing but singing it all morning..."

"Ok guys... 3, 2, 1..." Thabo beamed and pressed play before wrapping is arm around Liv.

"This is well embarrassing." Danny grumbled as Alice began to sing, humour through her voice. He watched her with love in his eyes, although she'd never admit it, she had a fantastic voice and did enjoy singing. She was signing the song to him... nodding at him to continue the second verse.

They soon reached the chorus, completely caught up in the song, singing to one another as the family kept them going with cheering, clapping and quite a few 'awws'.

"On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true, so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue." The pair sang together. Alice stroking his what used to 'golden hair' as he cupped her cheek in his hand trying to dodgily signal to her 'blue eyes'.

As they finished everyone was clapping and shouting for them. Danny laughed as he and Alice put their microphones down. Alice reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as the pair kissed before hugging tightly.

"You were great." Danny whispered in her ear as they remained locked in their embrace.

"You were better." Alice murmured back before pulling away, "Ok, who do we choose Danny to go next?"

"Dup!" Danny laughed, "Where is he?"

"Beers." Max replied, "Rosie and I will go!"

Danny and Alice nodded as they sat back down, all wrapped up in one another. Rosie and Max were soon ready and began

"Anything you can do, I can do better." Rosie beamed, sticking her tongue as they continued. Soon the whole family were in hysterics.

"Anything you can say, I can say faster." Max began,

"I can say anything faster than you!" Rosie continued, both were completely serious as they got caught up in the song.

"That's their song." Alice whispered in Danny's ear through giggles. "So true!"

"I know." Danny laughed, as he clapped.

As Rosie and Max finished, they continued their banter.

"Can too." Rosie announced,

"CAN'T!" Max argued, "We established this in the song, you can't!"

"We actually established I CAN!" Rosie growled.

"Guys... can I have your microphones?" Thabo asked, "Kinda need em."

"Oh sure!" Rosie beamed, "I can hand a microphone back better than you."

"I can hand any microphone back better than you!" Max replied.

"THAT SONG CHOICE WAS PERFECTION!" Everyone chorused as Rosie and Max sat back down laughing between themselves.

Everyone was in hysterics as the evening went on. Plenty of food was consumed, many alcoholic drinks were downed and terrible singing rang out through the halls of Leopards Den. However, it was Christmas. Leopards Den Christmas – perfect.

(x)

Later that evening when most had retired to bed, two couples remained awake. Rosie and Max were out on the veranda. Rosie was leant on the veranda looking out over the beautiful African veldt, admiring the full moon and grinning as she saw a elephant's silhouette occupy it for a few moments. Max had his arms around her, his chest pressed to her back as he kept his head close to hers. Both were savouring the company of one another. They had each other back and never wanted to let go.

"It's beautiful." Rosie sighed, "It puts everything back into perspective."

"It does." Max murmured back, kissing her neck, "We were stupid huh?"

"Yep." Rosie replied, "Come on... let's get in. We're gonna be later than Dup at this rate."

"He's in bed... well passed out across it... poor Caroline." Max laughed, "Danny and Alice are round the back though... all loved up as usual. I think they're appreciating a bit of quiet alone time too... and this beautiful night sky."

Rosie smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the house, both giggling.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice watched as Danny completed notes on the animals. He was wandering around the animal hospital with a clipboard and pen, scribbling down notes on each sick animal that was recovering in the numerous pens and cages. A monkey was sat in the sink for some bizarre reason and in the pens, a giraffe had made friends with an injured warthog who was in the pen next door. Alice shook her head, moments like this made her realise just why she loved being a vet and just why she loved South Africa.

"Danny, I think you should make peace with Ed." Alice spoke up as he placed his clipboard down. She watched him as he silently made his way to the sink, picking up the monkey and placing it back in its cage to eat it's food. "Danny..."

"I heard." Danny said finally.

"Well don't ignore me then, it's ignorant." Alice scolded moving towards him.

"How do I go about it?" Danny asked her, "I can't stand him."

"Yes you can. You can't work with him but you don't hate him Danny. You're both just point scoring... look, I'm not his biggest fan, but he's out of here today. Why not reconcile before a war with Mara re-emerges?"

"He should apologize."

"He will."

"No he won't." Danny argued, "He's too proud."

"Sounds like another man I know!" Alice exclaimed, "You know, you and Ed, you're more alike than you think!"

"Opposites attract Alice." Danny sighed, "Just as the similar reject."

"Exactly, if we're talking about magnets." Alice told him, "Look, we'll both go. We can make our peace with the Lynches then enjoy the rest of our life's... Leopards Den will be ours and well it won't be long til we have a baby..."

Danny grinned at the latter part of her sentence. He couldn't wait for the day their baby finally arrived, he just could not wait to meet them. He wondered if their baby would look like him, look like Alice or an equal mixture of them both? The most simple question, boy or girl? He sighed and nodded.

"Fine..." Danny agreed, "But I can't physically go until I've had a kiss off my wife."

"Physically stuck are we?" Alice asked amused,

"Physically." Danny confirmed before making a show of being unable to move. Alice rolled her eyes before walking forward and kissing him passionately. He grinned as she pulled away, springing up, grabbing her hand and walking bouncily away, Alice in tow.

"Not so stuck now." Alice muttered.

"Duh, you released me!" Danny laughed.

(x)

It didn't take them long to come across Ed and Fiona who were packing in their room. Alice knocked on the door gently, her hand still cocooned with Danny's. Ed and Fiona both turned, moving together automatically.

"We just came to..." Danny stumbled, "Well... look Ed, I don't want this bad atmosphere between us to linger. I was wondering if we could make our peace?"

"You mean... kiss and make up?" Ed asked.

"Without the kiss." Danny corrected with a smile.

"Look, the last thing either of us need is a war. Let's be together. We've all said things and done things we shouldn't have... but let's just put it behind us. It's been stressful and well... why create more stress when we can dissolve right here?" Alice asked.

"Ok." Fiona smiled, "I accept, and so does he."

"I do?"

"You do." Fiona told Ed. He nodded and offered his hand to Danny who shook it as Fiona and Alice also shook hands before the pairs swapped, Alice shaking Ed's hand, Danny shaking Fiona's.

"Join us for a drink later." Danny offered Ed, "One last one before you leave."

"Sure thing." Ed smiled with a nod. "I apologize too..."

Danny and Alice grinned before walking away hand in hand. Alice smiled, stopping Danny as they reached the kitchen.

"Thank you... see wasn't that hard eh?" Alice spoke in soft tones, looking up at her husband with nothing but love shining from her eyes.

"No... don't suppose it was. Thanks for making me do that." Danny whispered before grabbing both her hands and kissing her cheek, "You're the best."

Alice simply smiled.

(x)

Fatani winked as he handed Alice her orange juice after giving everyone else a bottle of beer. She looked at it for a moment in disgust before shrugging and sipping it gently.

"I actually never thought I'd miss alcohol this much... though it doesn't help when you have a family far too fond of the stuff or the local bar owner as a close family friend!" Alice chuckled as she leant on the bar talking to Fatani.

"You do live with Dup... definite downside." Fatani commented, "And you are Glaswegian."

"What are you saying?" Alice laughed.

"Well apparently you're pretty good at drinking people under the table." Fatani reminded her, she grimaced before smiling sweetly, "You can't deny it! You told me! Drunk on your birthday come to think of it..."

"And it's true!" Danny chuckled as he came up behind her, placing his empty bottle on the boor as Fatani opened him another one. "When we saw your friend, Beth, first thing she remembered was how crazy a party animal you were!"

"You two are making me out to be an alcoholic, crazed woman!"

"Alcoholic... maybe not." Danny commented.

"The crazed woman?" Fatani asked,

"Definitely." Both men laughed as Alice hit them both good heartedly on the arm.

"Well that's that, not your friend." She pointed to Fatani, "And you..." She began pointing at Danny, "Can forget any kisses."

Fatani winked at Danny and reached under the bar, he quickly through a small plant at Danny who caught it with a wink before running after Alice.

"What if you had no choice!" Danny breathed.

"Of course I have choice." Alice announced turning around to face him, she then noticed the wicked look in his eyes and looked up. She rolled her eyes, a grin splitting as she shook her head gently, "Mistletoe?"

Danny nodded. Alice shook her head before placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling his head down to hers. The entire bar began to jeer and laugh as the pair kissed passionately. Alice finally pulled away giving him nothing more than a cheeky wink.


End file.
